Seeks Among The Stars
by XxxsennaxxX
Summary: Avery is a 15 yr old girl who is inserted with a soul called Seeks Among the Stars but instead of succumbing to her Star succombed to Avery. Now she is off to find the clan of humans a man told her about. Will she find more than just a home there? JamieXO


Avery is a 15 yr old girl who is inserted with a soul called Seeks Among the Stars but instead of succumbing to her Star succombed to Avery. Now she is off to find the clan of humans a man told her about. Will she find more than just a home there? JamieXOC and others

Hi People! I'm Senna and this is the first fanfic I've ever written for the Host. Constructive criticism is welcome and i don't care if you flame me cause that's your problem not mine... anyways if you have any good ideas for the story please PLEASE p.m. me and i will take them into consideration. Thanks and enjoy the story.

Avery slowly walked home from the store in Tucson, Arizona. It had been several months since Seeks Among The Stars had been inserted into her body. But instead of Seeks Among The Stars conquering Avery Avery conquered her. Now, Star (as Avery liked to call her) was just a small voice in the back of her head. Avery finally reached the door to her apartment where she lived alone and started unlocking the door when she heard several loud banging noises and a man cuss. She cautiously opened the door and there stood two humans in the doorway, an older man and a young girl. They both had dirty brown hair and and brown eyes. It looked as though they hadn't bathed in months. Seeing Avery they both turned and ran to the back door but Avery caught the little girl by the hand and she yelped in surprise. The man slowly turned around and looked Avery straight in the eye.

"Let go of my daughter or I will shoot you." He said coldly.  
"Wait! I'm not one of them! If you look closely the silver ring around my eye is diluted!" The man hesitantly stepped forward and looked at Avery surprised.

"Oh my gosh, your right! How did you not succumb?"

"I don't know but you guys looks like you wanna eat something and wanna bathe so help your self to the fridge and the showers down that hallway and to the right." Both the girl and man immediately went to the kitchen and started eating. Avery walked to the living room, sat down, and patiently waited for them to shower and bathe. Star had been nagging her for the past ten minutes and now Avery could finally talk to her in peace.

_What?_

_Do you think we can trust these guys? I mean they break into our house and threaten to kill you and you offer them dinner... AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?_

__

Yes.

Why?

Their the only humans we've seen in years. Maybe they know someone who can help us.

Why do we need help?

Well I don't know... ISN'T IT KINDA ODD THAT THERE'S TWO FREAKING PEOPLE LIVING IN ONE BODY?  
Well maybe you should just leave like you were supposed to!

_ITS MY BODY! _Just then the two humans walked in and sat down.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier I was just afraid you would give my daughter to the Seekers. I'm Daniel and this is Samantha." Daniel extended his hand and Avery shook it. It was rough with callouses. "So where are you guys headed?" Avery asked him. "We heard that there is a whole clan of humans still living out in the desert and we're gonna try and find 'em." Avery's eyes flashed with excitement.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay long but thank you for your kindness."

"Use the back." Daniel and Samantha slid out the back door and were gone into the night. Avery decided to take a shower and mull over the things she'd heard. She got the water running, undressed and got inside.

_You think we should follow them?_

Star was slow to answer. _I don't know._ _How do we know there really is abunch of humans and how do we know whether or not their hostile?_

_Avery slowly shampooed her hair. __But what if they have someone like me?_  
Star didn't respond and Avery finished her shower in silence. She got out and looked at herself in the mirror. She was tall for her age (which is 15), had long flowing red hair, green eyes with a silver ring, and a strong body. In other words she was beautiful.

_I think We should give it a try._

_  
_Star thought for a second before answering. _Okay but if we die its your fault._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading! I'm having a bit of self-esteem issues so if you liked it PLEASE PLEASE review... hopefully i will get some and update tomorrow! By the way sorry if the format is weird I had to use notebook cause Microsoft word is broken on this computer and i PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.

-Senna


End file.
